The described device is most sensibly referred to as an advanced trailing edge control surface (ATECS—Advanced Trailing Edge Control Surface) because it has a significantly broader spectrum of applications than the basic mechanical principle of a simple slotted flap due to its kinematics and novel multi-functional control surfaces.
The state of the art includes a large number of trailing wing flap systems, an excerpt of which is initially described below in the form of the representatives most relevant to the present invention. The most relevant representatives of these systems are primarily single-gap flap systems. These flap systems are used as primary as well as secondary flight control and in the form of combined control surfaces. Furthermore, these representatives may be used for roll control, pitch control and for increasing the lift. The two latter-mentioned patents show exemplary options for realizing an adaptive wing that is not designed for an/one “optimal” operating point only.
The simple slotted flap, in principle, consists of a simple hinged support that is defined in space by a pivoting axis. Advantageous technical effects can be achieved if the pivoting axis lies far below the wing profile (U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,470):                The wing surface and the wing curvature are increased when the flap is extended (positive flap value positions) such that the lift increases significantly.        The flap or the control surface is moved into the high-energy air flow such that the lift is additionally increased.        
However, a few disadvantageous technical effects occur:                Negative flap value positions are typically not possible because the nose edge of the flap diverges from the enveloping geometry of the wing on the profile underside and significant structural space conflicts arise in the rear spar region of the wing (depending on the position of the pivotal point).        Convergent/divergent air flows with the associated loss of lift and significantly increased drag frequently occur in the gap air flow.        An aerodynamic fairing of the mechanical flap system which lies in the air flow is required, but additional aerodynamic drag is created in this case.        
If the pivoting axis lies near the nose edge of the flap (U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,607, U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,416, U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,522, U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,380, U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,844, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,787, U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,008, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,927, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,902, DE1943680, DE19803421A1, FR846337, U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,801), the following advantageous technical effects can be achieved:                Positive and negative flap value positions can be realized with simpler constructions.        This is decisive for primary control surfaces because they typically need to assume positive and negative value positions (elevators/ailerons/rudders). Secondary control surfaces primarily operate as high-lift components of an aircraft and, as such, usually only have one preferred effective direction.        However, this position of the pivotal point results in one decisive disadvantage: the high-energy air flow can no longer flow around the flap. The high-energy air flow around the wing underside has the advantageous technical effect of decisively improving the separation characteristics of the entire wing. This problem is eliminated with a ventilation flap that lies underneath the wing (U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,607). Due to the lower ventilation flap, the high-energy air flow can also flow around a flap with a pivotal point near the leading wing edge. The lower ventilation flap is closed while cruising such that the overall wing profile ensures minimal aerodynamic drag.        
The lower ventilation flap of the cited patents is usually designed for positive flap value positions only (U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,607, U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,416). The mechanical connection between the lower ventilation flap and the flap is either realized with a mechanical geared coupling or with an additional drive.
Other known flap systems (U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,801) feature a lower ventilation flap that is also suitable for negative flap value positions. However, the mechanical system used is relatively complex and comprises a large number of components.
Another known flap system (DE1943680) features a lower and an upper ventilation flap that are suitable for positive and negative flap value positions. One decisive disadvantage of this concept is that the ventilation flaps diverge from the external wing profile contour (drag, noise). This system consists of a symmetric construction that is prone to jamming and utilizes the advantageous technical effect of the gap in both directions.
Many known flap systems have relatively complex kinematic systems and consist of a large number of components (U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,522, U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,380, U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,844), wherein cam mechanisms that are prone to jamming are also used (U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,380, DE1943680, DE19803421 A1). In addition, spring elements (energy storage elements) are used that, in turn, generate higher driving loads (U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,416, U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,801). Flexible structures for larger covered surfaces can only fulfill the strict aerodynamic tolerances conditionally (U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,008, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,927).
Normal high-lift systems are designed for positive flap value positions only, wherein most systems are equipped with brake flaps on their upper side. The brake flaps are usually controlled by a separate drive (U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,470). Most concepts that are also suitable for negative flap value positions usually require an additional upper sealing flap on their upper side (flexible: U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,008, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,927) or an upper ventilation flap (rigid: DE1943680) or spring-type seal (U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,801) in order to prevent a geometric collision with the upper wing contour. Until now, there exist no systems that simultaneously utilize the upper sealing flap as a brake flap in order to significantly reduce the number of control surfaces.
An adaptive wing typically requires additional complex systems that frequently collide with the existing primary and secondary control surfaces. Furthermore, additional drives, a large number of components, flexible structures and additional control circuits with the corresponding sensors are required. Two known systems are mentioned as examples of systems for adjusting the entire wing profile or profile pressure curve, respectively (DE19732953C1, DE 6000285172).
There may be a need to develop a trailing edge control surface, in which primary as well as secondary control surfaces are realized on the wing with a lower mechanical expenditure and with less weight.